Pack of the Silver Moon
by TheDragoness1992
Summary: Cronus might have just found a way to break the prophecy without actually killing the seven heroes, by turning them into wolves. But what he doesn't know is that this transformation might just make them stronger instead of weaker...
1. Transformation

A/N Alrighty, so, this is my newest addition... this chapter might suck a little, because i was just writing like, "at the moment", but the other chapters will be better, cause thats where the real action is going to start, so, ya... anywayz, hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

"Watch out!" Archie yelled as he dived to push Atlanta out of the way of a fireball.

They were once again fighting Cronus and his oversized minions, and this time, it was getting a bit out of hand...

While the giants where attacking various members of the team, Cronus was standing on an upturned car, laughing like the crazy psycho maniac that he is, and throwing the random fireball here and there.

Already, Odie, Herry and Neil where tied to a pillar of rock that the god of time had raised from the ground, and as Archie looked to see if Atlanta was okay, a scream told him that Cronus had gotten Theresa.

"CRONUS!" Jay bellowed. Charging at the god, Jay didn't notice the giant until he was knocked unconscious with a blow to the head. That left only Archie and Atlanta.

Still laughing, the god of time raised him and tied Jay to a fifth pillar, attaching him with some sort of rope.

What with more than half the team down, Archie and Atlanta were soon overpowered by the five other giants.The last thing that Archie thought before everything went black was _run, Atlanta, run..._

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ow, my head..." Jay mumbled as his vision started to clear. Beside him, his other friends were starting to wake up also.

"Wh-where are we?" Odie piped up.

"Knowing Cronus, somewhere bad..." Atlanta said between gritted teeth, trying to get up but finding it impossible.

Suddenly, they heard a door opening, and the sound of Cronus's voice filled the room.

"Well well well..." He said. "Now that you are all subdued, tied up and unable to do whatsoever, it's my time to play around."

"If you're going to kill us, Cronus, fine... as long as it's a quick and painful death, I don't mind that much." Archie yelled from somewhere to Jay's right.

"Oh, how wrong you are, Archie..." the god of time said. "Surprisingly, I will not kill you. But after what I'm going to do to you, you'll wish I had..." suddenly, Cronus was at Atlanta's side, an evil grin on his face and a large syringe in his hands. A green liquid sloshed around the interior of the syringe.

Holding Atlanta's struggling arm down, the god of time inserted the syringe into her vein, pushing the evil-looking liquid into her bloodstream. Screaming, she tried to kick at him, but found that her legs were tied down too.

After he was done with Atlanta, Cronus moved onto Archie, then Herry, Odie, Jay, Theresa and finally Neil, all injecting them with the liquid.

Walking over to the exit, Cronus turned around and snapped his fingers, making the ropes as well as the beds disappear, letting the seven heroes fall to the floor.

"Hope you have a nice night..." he said, that evil smirk still on his face, before turning around and leaving, locking the door once he was out.

Jumping to her feet, Atlanta went to inspect the door, trying to find any means of escape. There were none.

Slowly getting to their feet, the other heroes started walking around the small room, looking for anything that might help them out.

"Guys, come and see this!" Neil called. He was pointing to a square in the wall.

"Looks like a doggy door..." Theresa exclaimed.

"Ya, that's just great. That would be a perfect way to escape if we were dogs, but we are somewhat larger..." Herry said.

Frowning, Theresa just kept on starring at the opening. "I don't know... "She said, "Maybe Atlanta could fit, I mean, she_ is_ the smallest of us all..." turning around to see where Atlanta had gone to, Archie saw a sprawled figure on the floor.

"Atlanta!" he cried. Dashing to her side, he lifted her shoulders up. Her eyes were fluttering as if she was having some sort of seizure, and her breathing was rapid. Before he could say anything else, a burning heat seared through him as he felt his bones either grow or shrink, and his body changing.

It wasn't long before all the others were in the same condition.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Atlanta woke up, the room was somewhat clearer, as the sun was shining through a few high windows. Looking around, Atlanta noticed that her vision had...well, changed somewhat. It had not become better or had worsened, it had just changed.

Suddenly, she heard something growl behind her. Turning around, she saw a most unusual sight.

A purple wolf with a little cowlick on its forehead was starring at her, hackles raised and growling.

Trying to stand up, Atlanta found that she couldn't. Then she heard some more growling. Shocked, she realized that the growling was coming from _her_!

"What did you do to my friends?" the purple fur ball snarled.

Shocked, Atlanta didn't know what to say. What could he mean by his friends? And why was it that this creature reminded her of someone...

"Archie...?" she asked tentatively.

The wolf recoiled at the name, a shocked expression on his features.

"Atlanta?" he barked. His eyes lighting up with joy, he ran forward, his tail wagging happily as he nuzzled her. Nuzzling him back, Atlanta couldn't understand why she couldn't put her arms around his neck.

"Archie...I think something is wrong with me... I can't get up, even, I can hardly move!" she whined.

Realizing that Atlanta had not seen herself yet, he trotted over to a lump of blonde fur, and picked up a gold object. Laying it gently at Atlanta's side, he opened Neil's three-paneled mirror using his nose.

Standing back, Archie said "Look, see for you..."

Confused, Atlanta looked down, and was surprised at what she saw. Instead of her usual reflection, she was starring at a very confused wolf. The wolf's eyes where light green, not unlike hers, and the wolf had little bangs over her forehead. On each ear, there were two gold earrings. The wolf's fur was a bright red, just like Atlanta's hair.

"Oh my gods..." she exclaimed. "What happened?" she asked, looking up at Archie.

"That green shit that Cronus injected us with must have done this to us..." he snorted indignantly.

Thinking for a moment, Atlanta's head suddenly shot up, a worried gleam in her eyes.

"What about the others?" She asked. With his muzzle, Archie pointed over to a pile of what seemed to be blankets, but upon further examination, Atlanta could make out different shapes, colors and sizes.

Hauling herself to her paws, she padded over to her still unconscious friends. The first wolf was a light orange she-wolf with long, flowing orange hair. _Theresa._.. she thought.

Looking past her friend, she saw another wolf, this one a dark brown. It had dark brown bangs, and was very muscular. _Herry_she thought once again.

To their right, three other wolves where all huddled up. One was blonde, with a few bangs on his forehead. The second was a very dark brown, almost black. It had a few little strands of dark brown hair on its forehead, and green tinted glasses. The third wolf was a light brown with some blonde highlights. It had blonde bangs. _Odie__, Neil and Jay_... she identified.

Archie, who had stayed beside her the whole time, walked up to Jay.

"Jay," he growled. "Jay, wake up..." he said, nudging the leader with his nose. While Archie was trying to get Jay to wake up, Atlanta padded back over to Theresa.

"C'mon, Theresa..." she said. Noticing that she was having absolutely no effect, Atlanta started pulling at Theresa's ear with her mouth.

Trying to shake her away, but not succeeding, Theresa opened an eyelid. Jumping up to her paws, and then stumbling back down, she started growling. Remembering how she herself had not understood at first, Atlanta quickly backed away a bit.

"Theresa, it's okay, it's me, Atlanta..." she said. Theresa immediately stopped growling. "Atlanta?" She asked. Looking closely at the wolf in front of her, Theresa opened her forest green eyes in amazement.

"Oh my god..." she said. "It really_ is_ you..."

Walking up to her, Atlanta sat down beside her friend.

"Cronus transformed us all into wolves..." she said, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Theresa nodded. "I had a vision right before I blacked out..."

Hearing a growl to her right, Atlanta turned to see that Archie was facing off to a very angry-looking Jay. Behind Archie were Odie, Herry and Neil. Apparently, they had less trouble than Jay to get what was happening.

"Where are they?" Jay snarled.

"Jay, I told you! It's me, Archie!"

Letting his hackles relax, Jay starred more intently at the beast in front of him.

"So I guess this is the aftermath of the stuff that Cronus gave us?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Archie nodded.

Turning around, Jay addressed all the other members of the 'pack'.

"Alright then...well, now we know what that doggy door was for..."

With a silent command, all the wolves headed to the little door that was their escape. The door that would lead them to their new lives...

* * *

sooooo???

review please!

Love, Dragon


	2. A new begining

Alrighty, well, this is the second installement of this series...

enjoy!

and no, I don't own Cott...

P.s, I made drawings of what the kids would look like if they were wolves. you can find it at my deviantart account (There is a link to it on my profile)

* * *

Through the dark forest, seven wolves where running. They were definitely the strangest wolves to roam the earth. 

One of them was purple, while another was a vivid red. Three were in various shades of brown, and the two last ones where orange and blonde.

The pack kept running, following the light brown wolf, who seemed to be the leader. The leader suddenly shot his tail up, signalling to the others to stop. Walking up to a small clearing in the forest, the leader sat down on his haunches. The others quickly followed.

"Odie," the leader called.

The smallest wolf padded forward a bit. His dark brown, almost black pelt seemed to blend in with the dark forest. On his head where green tinted glasses that reflected the moon.

"Yes, Jay?" He answered.

"Tell me what you know about wolves, from their habitat, to their diet to their hierarchy." Jay said.

Nodding, Odie stepped forward so that he was beside Jay, so that the others could see him more clearly.

"Well, first of all, wolves are carnivorous, but I think that we all knew that already..." the others all nodded. "Secondly, wolves work in a highly hierarchical environment, with the alpha male as the leader," he paused, pointing at jay with his muzzle. "His mate would also be an alpha," once again, Odie paused, this time pointing to the orange female.

The female's eyes opened wide with shock.

"Me?" she gasped. If it were possible, she and Jay would have blushed, but since they were now covered in fur, they could only stare at the ground nervously.

"Oh, come on Theresa!" the red female exclaimed. "As if we couldn't tell that you two were secretly going out with each other!"

Glaring at her friend, Theresa padded forward to sit beside her new mate, her long orange hair billowing around in the wind.

"Well, now that we have our two alphas, we need a beta...a kind of second in command, you could say..."

Jay nodded. "Archie," He said, looking at the purple wolf. "You are to be the beta."

Archie recoiled from shock. "Me?" he said, clearly surprised.

Jay nodded. Turning his gaze to the red she-wolf beside Archie, the leader said: "Atlanta, you are to be the female beta."

Atlanta frowned. "If I'm the beta that would mean that Archie and I would be mates..."

Next to her, Archie was thankful that she could not see him blushing. Behind Atlanta, the blonde wolf started snickering.

Turning around, Atlanta growled, causing the blonde wolf to cringe and hide behind the large muscular one.

"_Neil, stop hiding behind __Herry__ and come out and face me like a man_!" Atlanta snarled.

"Atlanta, stop trying to kill Neil so that Odie can continue talking." Archie said. Surprisingly, Atlanta returned to Archie's side without complaining, even scooting closer to him than she usually would.

"Wolves hunt in packs, so if we want to eat, we are going to have to cooperate..." Odie continued.

Frowning, Theresa spoke up. "Even though our bodies have transformed, do we still have our talents and powers?"

Turning to Atlanta, Jay gave her a silent command. Getting up to her paws, she sprinted to the other side of the clearing and back, in a speed that even a wolf could not achieve.

"Well, obviously, we still have our talents..." Archie said, echoing the thoughts of all the other members of the pack.

"Also, one more thing..." Odie said his voice definitely less confident as it had been before.

Turning their attention back to the smallest wolf, Odie continued talking.

"While we are in this form, I think that it would be best not to, err..._mate_, at least not unless we are absolutely sure that we can't transform back into humans..."

Jay cocked his head curiously.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because if either Theresa or Atlanta become pregnant and have a litter of pups, and then they change back to humans, the pups will stay in their wolf form... Try raising three or four pups when you can't even understand what they're saying!" Odie explained.

"Ah... okay, then..." Jay said, clearly uneasy.

Frowning, Odie starred at the floor.

Seeing that something was bugging him, Atlanta stepped forward.

"What's wrong, Odie?"

Looking up, the small dark wolf looked at his friends.

"I was just wondering... usually, wolves have a life expectancy of six years in the wild...but all of us here are sixteen or seventeen year olds!"

"Okay, so then, what are you saying?" Archie asked.

"Well, we are clearly over the wolf age limit, so what I'm thinking is that even though we might have changed form, we still have human characteristics such as our life expectancy, our talents, and probably other things as well, we just don't know it yet..."

Archie then frowned, his nose twitching as he sniffed the air. _Something is wrong_... He thought.

A sudden growling made them all turn around. A dark shape had detached itself from the darkness of the forest, and as it approached, the lithe shape of a wolf came into view, soon followed by four others.

"My my my, what do we have here?" He asked, his voice cold and cruel. "I am Fang, alpha of the WinterBlood pack." A second wolf then came into view. "And I am Slash, beta of the WinterBlood pack."

Looking over at the seven wolves before him, he recoiled in disgust. "What kind of creatures are you? You resemble some sort of rainbow."

The three wolves behind them all snickered.

Sitting down imperiously, Fang looked at them all, one at a time.

"What do you call yourselves, and who is your alpha and beta?" He asked, looking over at Herry and Atlanta expectantly, thinking that they where the alpha and mate.

Jay then stepped forward, followed by Theresa.

"I am Jay, alpha. And this is Theresa, my mate." Archie then stepped forward, followed by Atlanta. "I am Archie, beta, and this is Atlanta, my mate."

Nodding, Fang looked at Jay.

"You might have told me who you were, but what do you call yourselves?"

Everyone looked expectantly at Archie. He was always the poetic one.

Looking around for inspiration, it was not long before he noticed that the moon was full. Looking back at Fang, who was waiting impatiently, Archie, finally spoke up.

"We call ourselves the pack of the Silver Moon." He said. Around him, his friends gave him nods of approval, Atlanta even going as far as to nuzzle him affectionately.

"Well, then, pack of the Silver Moon..." Fang sneered. "You are obviously all juveniles, and have no idea that_ I_ am the ruler of this forest...now, unless you hand me over those two lovely females of yours, you will find yourselves in _big_ trouble..."

Knowing that they were in the most danger, Theresa and Atlanta moved behind Jay and Archie, who were shielding them with their bodies.

"Never!" Archie snarled. Fang smirked.

"Fine then." He then turned to the rest of his pack. "Kill them" he ordered.

At once, the four other wolves jumped at them. But what they didn't know was that these juveniles where very skilled at fighting, and it was not long before the four wolves had run away to nurse their wounds.

Unable to utter a word, Fang simply turned tail and ran away.

"Well, then," Archie said. "Now that we took care of _them_, we should find a permanent shelter."

Nodding, Jay led the way once more, the rest of the pack following closely behind. But unknown to them, two pairs of eyes had been watching them the whole time, hiding in the shadows of the trees...

* * *

Sooo? Review plz!

and also, for my other story, an unforseen event, should I make a prophecy about the kids , and should Pan come back and try to make trouble again? I would like to know, and the faster that I do, the faster that I update...

Love always,

-Dragon


	3. A new home

Yay its finally up!! hehe, hope you likee!

* * *

The pack of seven wolves stood in wonder in the brightly lit clearing, starring at their possible new home.

"This is great!" Atlanta exclaimed. The others all nodded their approval, unable to utter a word.

Before them, a gigantic cliff stretched out to the sky, seemingly. On both sides, threes marked the end of the clearing. A few feet in front of their paws, a river flowed, and between the river and the rock face, there was a small patch of soft sand. On the rock face itself where two ledges, both low enough to jump on, and yet high enough to address the rest of the pack. To the right of those ledges, a hole marked the entrance to what could possibly be a den.

Jay stepped forward.

"Herry,Odie and Neil, go and check out the hole over there, to see if it could be used as a den. Theresa, Atlanta, go and check out those ledges over there. Archie, you and I are going to go and scout the area and make sure that there are no other packs around, and at the same time we are going to put scent marks up."

Everyone set off at once, all going in different directions.

Archie, following Jay, headed towards the tree line. After sniffing around for a good long time, they found absolutely no trace of other wolves living nearby.

"Alright, then," Archie said. "Now that we know that we are alone, we can put up the scent markers..."

Jay nodded.

"But, uh..._how_ exactly do we do that?" Archie asked, clearly ignorant.

Jay frowned. "I think we have to spray the trees marking our territory..."

"Okay, but spray it with what?" Archie asked, still clueless.

Jay turned to look at the purple wolf beside him. "We basically have to pee on a lot of trees, Archie, so I hope you have a full bladder."

Archie nodded, his face clearly uneasy.

0o0o0o0o0

"Ooh, Therri, look at this!" Atlanta called. She and Theresa where looking around the base of the ledges, trying to find a use for it.

"What is it, Lanta?" Theresa answered, padding over.

Atlanta pointed at the highest ledge with her nose. "Jay could maybe use that to address the rest of us when he wants to have a pack meeting."

Theresa's eyes lit up. "Ya! And Archie could use the smaller ledge, since he's the second in command..."

Turning to look at her friend, Theresa saw that Atlanta was starring at the ground, a frown on her wolf features.

"Atlanta, what's wrong?" Theresa asked as she padded up to her friend and sat down beside her. Atlanta looked up at Theresa, her eyes sparkling with sadness. A glistening silver tear rolled down her cheek, wetting the fur around her eyes, and silently fell onto the soft ground.

"It's just- what if Archie doesn't want to be with me? What if he just feels obligated to have me as a mate, and he resents me for it? I mean, he isn't obligated to have a mate, is he? And besides, I'm sure there are many other she-wolves in the forest that could become his mate..." Atlanta flopped on the ground, defeated, depressed and troubled.

Theresa's eyes softened. She could tell that Atlanta was deeply in love with Archie, and that she didn't know that Archie felt the same way towards her. Lying down beside her friend, Theresa started nuzzling her affectionately.

"Don't worry, Lannie...I'm sure that Archie would never do that, and I'm also sure that he is very happy with you as a mate..."

Atlanta looked up, and starred at her friend in her forest-green eyes.

"Really?" she asked. Theresa nodded.

Getting to her feet, Atlanta looked at the ledges again.

"Well, then," She said. "I suppose that we should see if it's possible to climb up here..." though her voice was a little more confident, it was still uncertain and sad.

Theresa frowned as she got up to her paws and followed her friend. She would have to talk to Archie as soon as he got back...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Herry!" Odie called. "Come over here a second, I need you to move something."

Willingly, Herry trotted over, his little bangs bouncing with every step he took. "What is it, Odie?" He asked.

Odie pointed to the rock obstructing the hole with his tail. "Can you move it, please?" he asked.

Advancing, Herry griped the rock with his forepaws, digging his claws in, and started pulling. The rock gave a shudder, but its resistance was not long lived.

Rolling the rock out of the tunnel, Herry gave it a good push, so it ended up in the woods.

Turning around, Odie, Neil and Herry made their way into the tunnel. The tunnel was big enough for even a human to crawl through, and slanted slightly to the right. Suddenly, the tunnel opened up into a small chamber, big enough for all seven of them to squeeze in.

"This is perfect!" Neil exclaimed.

Padding around on the soft earth on the floor of the tunnel, Odie noticed another opening. Heading towards it, he started climbing another tunnel, this one a little narrower. Contrary to the first tunnel, this one slanted upwards, climbing steadily to the left. After padding up for about a minute, the tunnel opened, revealing the blue sky.

Poking his head out, Odie saw that there was a little ledge. Standing on it, he could see a great way over all the clearing.

Excited, Odie raced back down to tell the others about his discovery.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Archie!" Theresa called. Turning around at the sound of his name, Archie saw the orange she-wolf racing towards him.

"What is it, Therri?" he asked.

Pausing for breath, Theresa gasped. "Atlanta..She's not sure...not sure you really...really want her as a...as a mate..." She said between breaths.

Flopping to the ground in exhaustion, Jay walked over and licked her on the head.

"Where is she?" Archie asked, his voice clearly worried. Theresa pointed to a large oak tree. Near its base, Archie could just make out the red ball of fur that was Atlanta.

Padding over, he snuck around the trunk. Looking down at her, he saw that her eyes where open and glazed over, just staring into space. Her body was all curled up into a ball, her head resting on her forepaws, her ears low.

"Hey..." he said.

Lifting her head to see who it was, she blinked a few times to make sure that she was not dreaming. "Oh, hey, Archie..." she said before returning to her previous position.

Frowning, Archie crouched down and started advancing to her side, pressing himself to her soft fur.

"What's wrong, Lannie?" he asked, while pushing his muzzle into her side, breathing in her soft scent.

Turning her head so that he couldn't see her face, she sighed.

"Are-are you sure that you want _me _as a mate?" she asked hesitantly. "I mean, I wouldn't want you to just stand by me side because you feel obligated to..."

Archie recoiled in shock. Atlanta actually thought that he didn't like her? Even after they had accepted each other as mates?

Pulling on her earring-studded ear gently so that she would turn her head, Archie looked her in her light green eyes.

"Atlanta, I have been meaning to tell you this for a while now, and I'm sorry that i didn't tell you earlier but... I love you. I always have, I always will..."

Atlanta's eyes opened wide with shock, her jaw dropping.

"I-I love you too..." she managed to stutter.

Lying down beside her, Archie put one of his forepaws over her back, drawing her close, while she dug her face in his fur, breathing in his scent.

"Guys! Come on, Jay is calling a meeting." Theresa called.

Both of them getting to their paws, Archie and Atlanta padded over to the ledge where Jay would be talking; each of their tails resting on each other's backs.

0o0o0o0o0o

"So, Odie, do we have a den?" Jay asked.

Odie nodded the affirmative. "And I also found something else. In the den, there is another tunnel that leads to a ledge even higher than the one that you are currently standing on, Jay. We could use it as a watch tower, to see if anybody in coming from a distance."

Jay nodded. "I'll go check it out later." He then turned to address the rest of the pack.

"Now, since this is going to be our permanent home, we should start putting up defences, like branches, rocks, whatever..."

A sudden voice behind them made them all turn around.

"Good evening, pack of the Silver Moon..."

* * *

Ooh, a cliffhanger!

review plzkktnxbye!

love,

Dragon


	4. The Evergreen pack

Wow, two chapters in one night! I'm on a roll! does stupid little dance

alright, so... this chapter sucks a bit, and next chapter, the fun really starts! ooh, Cronus is gonna wish he never transformed them!!:3

* * *

"Good evening, pack of the Silver Moon..."

The seven heroes all turned around in shock. Behind them, eight wolves where in the middle of the clearing. The speaker, a light brown male with a white paw, stepped forward, followed by a pure white she-wolf, probably his mate.

Jay also stepped forward, quickly followed by Theresa and the rest.

The male dipped his head in respect. "I am Sun, alpha of the Evergreen pack, and this is my mate, Winter." Winter dipped her head.

Sun then gestured to a large dark brown wolf, with a grey she-wolf at his side. "That is Rock, beta, and his mate, Storm."

Jay nodded. "I am Jay, alpha, and this is my mate, Theresa." Theresa dipped her head as Winter had done.

Archie then stepped forward, followed by Atlanta, who had not left his side. "I am Archie, beta, and this is my mate, Atlanta." As Theresa had done, Atlanta dipped her head.

Sun nodded.

"How do you know who we are?" Jay asked.

"Two of our scouts saw you last night, battling with Fang. You did all of us a great favour when you beat him, for he was a most evil wolf."

"Why have you come to see us?" Archie asked, losing patience, which earned him a stomp on the paw by Atlanta.

Sun frowned. Not at the fact that Archie had lost his temper, but at what Atlanta had just done.

"Beta, you should teach your mate some more respect. She seems to not get that she is insignificant and that she is just there to bare your pups."

At this statement, three pairs of eyes opened up in shock, while four turned into a glare.

"Excuse me?" Archie snarled. "She is just as important as any other wolf in this pack, and she is definitely _not_ just here to bare my pups!"

"Archie, calm down, it's okay..." Atlanta soothed as she licked her mate's head to calm him down.

On Jay's side, Jay had to restrain Theresa from going to kill sun. After many failed attempts, Jay rolled his eyes and plopped himself on top of her, knocking the air out of her lungs.

Turning to Sun, Jay sat in a different position, noticing that Theresa couldn't breathe.

"You might have a different hierarchy in your pack, but in mine, females are just as important as the males, if not more, since they bare the children, go through the delivery, and survive."

Sun's eyes opened a bit in surprise.

"Well, then, I am sorry that I have insulted you, alpha Theresa and beta Atlanta..."

"Damn straight." Theresa muttered under her breath. Atlanta looked at her friend in surprise, Theresa almost never swore.

"Anyways, coming back to the point, what are you doing here?" Jay asked, getting off Theresa.

Sun turned his attention back to Jay.

"We have come to you to ask you for help. The WinterBlood pack will most likely strike up trouble again, and you seem to be the only ones who can fight them."

Jay nodded slowly.

_Great, first we have to fight an evil god, and now we have to take care of evil wolves_... he thought.

"We'll see what we can do. When they cause trouble, send a scout to come and get us, and we will come as soon as possible."

Sun nodded. Turning around, he stalked out of the clearing, the rest of his pack close behind.

"He didn't even thank us!" Atlanta said indignantly. Archie smirked at his mate. "Don't worry, Lan. They'll than us when we rescue their kids."

Behind her, Atlanta heard a growling sound. "What was that?" she asked, wondering if something was about to pounce on them.

Archie chuckled.

"Relax, Lan. It's just Herry's stomach."

Herry glared at archie. "What? I'm hungry!" as if in response, Jay's stomach growled, as well as Archie's.

"I think it's about time we go on a hunt..." Atlanta pointed out.

"Great idea, Atlanta, just one problem..." Neil said. "We don't know how to hunt."

Atlanta turned her gaze on Neil. "Maybe you don't, but I'm called 'the huntress' for a reason! "

Padding a few steps ahead, she turned and called to the others. "So? Are you guys coming?"

Jay and Archie exchanged glances before running to catch up, quickly followed by Theresa, Herry, Odie, and, with a grunt, Neil.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay, now, be _quiet_!" Atlanta hissed. The six other wolves all nodded.

A herd of white-tailed deer where grazing right in front of them, ignorant of the hunters that where watching them.

"Herry, sneak around the other way, then, when I give the signal, jump out. They'll run straight for us!"

Nodding, Herry set off. Once he was on the other side, He howled, sending all the deer running towards the spot where his six other pack members where waiting.

Atlanta immediately pounced, bowling over a startled young buck. Biting him in the neck, Atlanta kept her grip until the buck stopped struggling.

Turning back to her friends, she saw that none of them had caught anything.

Sighing, she called to the others to help her carry the deer back to the clearing.

* * *

so? as always, reviews would be very mush appreciated!

P.s: whoever reviews this chapter, I will write their name in my next one as a thank-you!

love,

Dragon


	5. The beginning of the end

Alright, so, as I promised, I will thank those who have reviewed the last chapter...actually, I will thank all of the people who have reviewed me!

so, thanks Firefox Shadow wolf, Lily887787, Crystal Keeper, and, last but not least, Becky Sky, who because of her encouragement and good reviews, got me off my lazy butt and got me to finally update, and start new stories, including this one!

So, this is for you, Becky:)

* * *

The old woman stood over the swirling waters of her scrying glass, the reflecting lights casting opalescent colors on her aged face.

Behind her, a young woman was standing in the shadows, her hands clasped together under her chin. She was visibly worried.

"Hera," she said. "Have you found them?"

Hera turned around, and looked at the younger woman. "Yes, Athena, I have found them. Even, I found them a long time ago."

Athena frowned. "What do you mean, a long time ago? If you have found them, then we should go and get them and break the spell!"

Hera shook her head. "You have forgotten the prophecy, dear. 'Seven teenagers shall bring his downfall, descended from seven heroes. Though all will seem lost, all will be found, the spell will be cast around, and from time himself, he will wish he had waited, for he will give the heroes a gift, that to him, will be ill-fated...'".

"But I thought that Cronus had heard the whole prophecy? Why would he give them that curse if he knew that it would go against him?"

Hera turned around and starred in her glass again. "I made sure that he never heard of the second part..."

Athena advanced and placed a hand on Hera's shoulder.

"It's the beginning of the end..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The summer leaves rustled in the warm winds. In the clearing, seven wolves where lazing around, enjoying the warmth. A little ways off, a half-eaten deer carcass was hidden under some branches.

Two months had passed since the Evergreen pack had come to ask them for help, and other than a small fight, everything had been quiet.

"What a relaxing day..."Atlanta said, her bangs swaying gently in the wind. Beside her, Archie was on his back, starring at the clouds.

He was thinking about how the gods had not come to try and find them, and how come Cronus had been so quiet since he had transformed them.

Sudden noises made them all look towards the woods. It was the sound of wolves running, and bracken crashing under their weight.

Two wolves then appeared one grey and one white. The grey one was limping badly, and the white one had a large gash on her shoulder, the red blood on white fur clashing violently.

"Pack of the Silver Moon, help us!" Winter wailed.

All of the others were on their feet in an instant, rushing to the she-wolves.

"Storm, what happened?" Theresa asked, addressing the grey female.

"A bear, the biggest one I have ever seen! It has attacked our pack! It is trying to gain access to the den where we keep our pups..." Storm then collapsed to the ground, unable to move any further.

The seven heroes set off at once. They already knew where the Evergreen pack stayed, and they had to get there as soon as possible if they wanted to save the pups.

It was not hard to find the bear, with all the racket that it was making.

"Hey, ugly!" Atlanta called. The bear turned around. _Storm wasn't kidding when she said that it was the biggest one she had ever seen._She thought. _This one must be well over seven feet!_

Without a second thought, Archie and Jay lunged at the bear, Archie going for the legs while Jay went for the throat. Theresa quickly followed, as well as Herry.

As Atlanta was watching, waiting for a chance to enter the fight, she saw that the bear had thrown Archie to the floor, and was looming above him, gathering his strength to put all his weight down and kill the helpless, injured purple wolf beneath him.

Without a second thought, Atlanta grabbed the nearest thing, in this case a rock, with her forepaw, and hurled it across the five meters separating her from the bear. The rock hit the bear square between the eyes. He then started toppling backwards, gathering speed until he finally hit the ground with a shuddering _thud_.

Odie then approached the bear. Looking up, he said "It's dead..."

Everyone looked at Atlanta.

"How did you do that?" Jay finally asked.

Atlanta cocked her head to the side, clearly confused. "Did what? All I did was pick up a rock and throw it with all my strength-"

"Wait, did you just say that you _threw_ a rock?" Archie asked, incredulous.

"Ya, why?" Atlanta said, frowning.

The six others sighed.

"Atlanta, wolves don't have thumbs!"Odie exclaimed.

Atlanta frowned. Padding over to a stream, she picked up a rock and hopped back to the others.

"There!" she said, a triumphant smile on her face. Her friends looked dumbfounded, and for once, not even Neil could think of anything to say.

"But, that means that... the stuff that Cronus gave us is wearing off..." Odie exclaimed.

The others all looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean, Odie?" Jay asked.

Odie turned to face Jay.

"I think that we are un-evolving... we are gradually going to turn back into humans..."

"Very good, Odie..." a voice behind them said.

Turning around, the heroes saw none other than Hera!

"Hera!" Jay cried, racing to his old mentor, quickly followed by the others with waging tails.

Hera smiled. "It's good to see you, all of you... and I'm sorry that I didn't come earlier, but I had to see if you would be able to survive on your own..."

"But that is not the reason why I am here..." she continued. "I am here to inform you that yes; the spell is wearing off, because it seems that Cronus had forgotten that you seven are not just ordinary mortals, but descendants of heroes, who had ties to the gods."

"Now, I cannot undo the spell entirely, but what I can do is make the transformations come quicker. Every month, you will suffer a transformation, instead of transforming gradually. First, you will become wolves with human traits, such as thumbs, starting to stand up, and such. Next, you will become werewolves. The third month, you will be humans with wolf traits, such as claws, and sharp teeth. And the final stage is human."

The young wolves in front of her nodded.

"Now, since it has already been two months, tomorrow, when you wake up, you will be at the first stage..."

Then, she just disappeared.

"Well, our work here is done... let's go back home..." Jay said, as he started padding back to the clearing.

0o0o0o0o0o

"You know, were going to have to find a bigger place to have a den, Jay. There's not going to be enough room for all of us in here once we start growing!" Atlanta said, trying to squish her way between Archie and Theresa.

"Well, maybe tomorrow we could start the preparations for, well, everything..."Jay said, lying down next to Theresa.

"What do you mean _everything_?" Theresa asked as she snuggled closer to Jay.

"Well, if we are going to be transforming back, then we should start preparing ourselves for fighting Cronus... like building a cabin, maybe... and maybe a forge, also, so that we can make our weapons...as well as start building fires, to cook our meat..."

Odie nodded. "Tomorrow I'll start working on the forge with Herry."

Jay nodded. Behind him, Neil yawned, causing a chain reaction to Atlanta, Herry, and then Archie.

"Well, if we are going to be strong, I think we should get some sleep..."Theresa muttered before closing her eyes and resting her head on Jay's paws.

Curling up closer to Archie, Atlanta did the same, while he rested his head on her back, letting the beats of her heart lull him to sleep.


	6. Stones and hides

Okay! so, i know that it took me forever to update...but i finally did! also, as an extra note, I decided that i'm going to finish with this story before continuing another one, since I am currently suffering a little of writers block...Arghh! but unless inspiration hits me, it will take awhile between updates...sorry!

disclaimer: Nope, never will, never have... or is it the other way around? Anyhow, it seems that snata did not give me the ownership of COTT... oh well...

* * *

Atlanta woke up to the golden morning sun shining upon her face. Lifting her eyes and blinking a few times to shake away the sleep, she opened her jaws wide to yawn. Turning around, she saw that Archie and the others were still asleep.

"Archie..." she said, whispering into her mate's ear.

"C'mon, Archie, wake up!" she said as she prodded him in the side with a paw.

Archie just mumbled something and pulled Atlanta closer to him. Rolling her eyes, Atlanta bit his tail.

"Ow!" he cried as he jumped up and hit his head on the ceiling. Looking down upon his mate, he rubbed his head with a paw.

"What was that for?" he asked indignantly. Atlanta grinned. "That was for being lazy. Now come on, we have to start building!"

Turning around, Atlanta started poking Theresa, while Archie arched his back and stretched like a cat.

"Atlanta, move over, I can't get out!" Archie said.

Trying to shift more towards Theresa's side, Atlanta found that she couldn't.

"I can't move, Archie!"

Confused, Archie started poking Herry, who was on his other side.

"Herry, come on wake up!" Archie said, trying to tug at his friends ears to wake him, but finding it impossible.

Mumbling in his sleep, Herry rolled over, pinning Archie beneath him, and fell back asleep.

"Uh, guys..." Archie said. "A little help, here?"

Giggling, Atlanta and Theresa, who was now awake, tried rolling Herry over, but to no avail.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Atlanta gasped. Leaning down, she started whispering in Herry's ear.

"Herry! An ice cream truck just crashed, and there's ice cream everywhere! But you better hurry before it melts..."

His eyes flew open instantly. In an instant, Herry was awake and scrambling for the exit, stomping over Archie a few times in the process.

Jay and Odie, who had now woken up, kindly kicked Neil, then squeezed through the exit.

Once the boys had left, the girls quickly followed, a pissed off and dishevelled Archie following them.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay, so, we need a forge, and we also need to either find a new den or make a cabin...but I think that it would be possible to break the rock and just make our den bigger..." Jay said.

Odie nodded. "We should also see how much we have changed during the night..."

"Well, I think it's obvious that we grew, judging by the way that we had to scramble over one another to get out of the den..." Archie said, casting Herry a dark glare. Herry starred at the ground and shuffled his paws.

"I think that we should also use the hides of the deer that we eat to make clothes, blankets, and such..." Atlanta said.

The boys all starred at her.

"Why would we want to make clothes? I mean, I can understand blankets, since it's going to get cold soon, but clothes?" Jay said.

Atlanta and Theresa looked at each other.

"Look, we are going to start losing fur soon, right? Well, since now our fur is taking the part of clothes... we wouldn't want any...ah, _parts_ showing, now would we?"

Jay and Archie's jaws where opening and closing, like the mouth of a fish, since they were unable to utter a word.

Theresa smiled. "Yup, that's what I thought..."

Jay shook his head to get rid of any bad thoughts.

"Okay, so we'll start stretching the hides... you two can even go hunting later on, if you want..."

"Now, back to the subject... we will need lots of rocks to build a forge, and we will also need to find metal, like iron, aluminum, and such...for that, we could probably go to the garbage dump."

"Alright, then. Now, let's do this, guys!" Archie said, as he set off into the forest with the rest of the males, while the girls headed in the other direction, looking for prey.

0o0o0o0

"So, how many deer do we have now?" Theresa asked. Atlanta looked over her shoulder at the pile behind them.

"Three..." she answered.

Theresa nodded. "That should be more than enough leather..." they then started heading back, pulling at the deer with their new, evolved hands.

0o0o0o0o

"How many more rocks do we need? Isn't this enough?" Neil whined, balancing himself with his tail on his hind legs, and holding a stack of rocks in his arms.

Jay though for a moment before answering, "This should be enough...come on, let's head back..."

Together, the five males headed back, Herry dragging along a sling made out of branches containing a huge pile.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was midday when the girls had finally finished skinning the last deer, stretching it to a rack made out of strong branches.

"Good...they should be ready in a few days..." Atlanta said, visibly proud of their work.

A noise behind them alerted them of the boys' return. Turning around, they saw that each guy was laden with rocks, and Herry was even pulling a sling with four times more rocks than the others.

Dropping the rocks on the far side of the clearing, where they would eventually construct the forge, the boys headed back and flopped down.

"Alright, tomorrow we can start building the forge..." Jay heaved. Theresa quickly padded up to his side, stabilizing him. Seeing that Archie wasn't much better off than Jay, if not worse, Atlanta silently padded up to him, settling herself beside him and pressing her muzzle close to his.

"Guys, don't forget that we have to make the den bigger..." Neil whined, checking his reflecting in the stream.

Rolling his eyes, Herry kicked him with a hand paw, sending Neil flying into the stream.

"Watch the hair!!!" the blonde replied, desperately trying to keep his head above water.

Chuckling, Herry grabbed a rock from the top of the pile in his mouth, and headed back to the den, intent on having enough space to roll around freely.

Grabbing the rock clumsily with his two hands/paws, he brought it down hard on the far side of the wall, causing some dust to fly and a thin sheet of rock to fall.

He was soon joined by Jay and Archie, as well as Atlanta and Theresa. Together, they managed to make the den much bigger, at least twice as big as before.

Sweeping the dust and rock out with her tail, a very dusty and tired Theresa started padding out of the den.

"I'm going to wash in the stream...Atlanta, you coming?"

Without a second thought, the equally dusty and grimy Atlanta dropped her rock and ran to the stream, jumping in with a loud splash and leaving three dusty and grimy boys behind, rocks strewn across the ground, and tails sweeping the dusty floor and walls.


	7. Tomorrow

Okay, so I know that this chapter is a little short and crappy, so don't remind me please!

so, on with the show..er, I mean, story...

* * *

"Where do I put this one?" Herry asked Odie, who was surveying the building of the forge.

Odie pointed with his tail. "Right over there."

Going to the place where Odie had pointed, Herry placed the rock that he had been carrying.

The forge was almost done. Already the three-fourths of the wall had been made, and they had been only working for three days!

Rolling a boulder with his two front paws, Archie called out to the girls from the other end of the clearing.

"Are those skins ready yet?"

Running to the skins in question, Atlanta felt it with her thumb and index finger, and then raced back towards her mate.

"Yup, they're ready." She said, nuzzling Archie's side. "Good," He said, nuzzling her back.

Just then, Jay came out of the den, followed by Theresa.

"Odie," he said. "When will the forge be ready?"

Odie thought for a moment before finally answering, "It should be ready in about two or three days..."

Jay nodded, and then turned his gaze towards Atlanta. "Are the skins ready?" he asked. "We need them to make bags to carry back metal from the garbage dump.

"Like I told Archie, yup, they're ready." She said, sitting down on her haunches.

"Good. Atlanta, Theresa, you are to come with me and Archie, later on. We are going to go to the dump and get some metal..."

Theresa frowned. "That's all great and all, but first we have to make the bags..." she said.

"Well, I guess we should get started now, then..." Atlanta cut in. Padding to the other side of the clearing, the girls started unhinging the skins from the wooden racks that they had been tied to.

"Okay, cut a thin strip off here," Theresa pointed to the edge of the first skin. "We'll use that as tread. Next, we have to cut a big rectangle, and fold it on itself, and sew the edges together,"

With a bit of charred wood from one of their fires, she traced a large rectangle on the skin, and then traced a dotted line in the center, marking where it would be folded.

While she was outlining the bags and harnesses that would be attached to one of them, Atlanta was sharpening a flint rock, to use as a knife.

Cutting the long strip that would be used as tread; she was very careful, making sure that it was thin and would not break. She then moved on to the rectangle, cutting around it, and then lifting it up to put next to the tread.

While Atlanta was cutting, Theresa was poking holes on the sides of the bags with her own flint knife, where the tread would go through.

After all the holes where done, she started the long and tedious work of sewing the sides shut. After Atlanta was done cutting, she came and joined her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Archie, stop squirming!" Atlanta hissed between clenched teeth. "Well, it's not my fault if that strap is too tight!" Archie snapped back.

Rolling her eyes, Atlanta reluctantly lessened the pressure on the strap that tied the bag Around Archie's stomach.

On both sides of Archie, a bag was in place, with a strap holding it in place that crossed over his back, another which passed under his belly and two others that passed around his neck, then joined at the front and continued down to tie to the strap that went under his belly.

Making sure that the straps where tightly secured to both Archie and Jay, the two alpha's and two beta's made their way to the dumpster, while the three other members of the pack stayed behind and continued building the forge.

0o0o0o0o0

"Guys, what about this?" Jay called. Bounding over, the three others were careful to not walk on anything sharp.

"What did you find?" Theresa asked her mate. With his muzzle, Jay pointed to a long metal rod, probably iron.

"That's great!" Archie exclaimed. The bags on his sides were filled to the brim with cans, sheets, and metal rods, as well as the odd treasure that they had found, like a blanket in good condition, or some old clothes.

"Well, I think that we have enough stuff for now..."Theresa stated. Nodding, Jay led the way back to the clearing. Already the sun was setting, casting long shadows in the forest. It would take about twenty minutes to reach the forest, so the small group stayed close together, the girls padding between Archie and Jay.

With all the heavy stuff they were carrying, it was dark by the time that they had gotten back to the clearing.

Standing still, the boys let the girls untie the leather straps, letting the bags fall to the ground with a metallic clang.

Heading towards the den, they slipped in silently, curling up in their usual places.

Tomorrow, the preparations would start. Tomorrow, the forge would be finalised, the metal melted, and armour built...Tomorrow would be the start of a new day, where the beginning of the end for Cronus would start...

Tomorrow...


	8. Before last transformation

Wow, I'm actually pretty proud of myself for updating this fast...since I also read other stories as well as write, I know what it's like to wait for the next sequence of a story, so I was trying to push myself to update fast...

hope it was worth it!

disclaimer: nope, don't own...it seems that my rock collection isn't worth as much as I thought...

* * *

The sound of metal on metal clanged throughout the clearing.

On one side of the clearing, a great forge was standing, the rocks near the hole where the metal would be inserted black as night. Beside the forge, a great bucket of water, filled to the brim, served to cool the heating metal. On the other side, a great flat rock stood, to hit the metal into what the forgers wanted. Next to that, a head of metal lay, waiting to be melted and reformed.

On the other side of the clearing, five great wooden structures where holding the skins of deer, stretching and drying them. Discarded tools where on the ground near the structures.

In front of the forge, Herry was smashing down on a thin piece of metal, trying to beat it into resembling a sword. His dark brown fur was stained with soot and grime.

Behind him, Odie was measuring Jay's waist, shoulder length, and height using a long piece of leather with numbers on it.

It had been three months since they had started building the forge, and they were now in their werewolf forms, standing upright on their hind legs, and capable of using a weapon.

"Theresa," Archie called as he walked over to her, next to the stream washing the blankets. She turned as she heard her name being called.

"Yes, Archie?" she answered.

"Have you seen Atlanta? I'm starting to get worried...I haven't seen her since this morning..."

Theresa smiled. "She went off into the woods. She said that she wanted to find a good branch to make a bow, as well as smaller branches to make arrows..."

Archie nodded, then bent down and started running on four legs, since it was faster. Sniffing the ground for his mate's scent, he finally found her, sharpening branches into sharp edges.

"Hey there, Lana." Archie called, standing up to his normal height of about six feet.

Atlanta looked up to see her mate leaning against a tree, watching her work.

"Hey Arch." She called back, smiling.

Archie walked forward and sat next to his mate, pulling her close. Placing her arrows carefully on the floor, Atlanta put her arms around Archie's thick neck.

"Just think," he said into her ear. "Tomorrow, if I counted correctly, we should be at the last stage before becoming human again..."

At this, Atlanta's eyes flew open. "Tomorrow?" she gasped.

Confused, Archie nodded. Jumping up, Atlanta raced back to the clearing. Emphasis on _race_

Racing to catch up to her, they both pelted through the forest, sending leaves flying everywhere.

Atlanta finally burst into the clearing, and headed straight for Theresa, practically sending her friend flying into the stream.

"THERESA!!!" she cried. "WERE GOING TO TRANSFORM INTO HYBRIDS TOMORROW!" she cried, shaking her friend by the shoulders for emphasis.

Grabbing Atlanta's wrist to stop her from practically killing her or scrambling her brains, she firmly but gently pushed Atlanta to the ground.

"Lannie, calm down!" Theresa said.

Shaking the dust from her pelt, Atlanta sat down. "Tomorrow is the day we transform!"Atlanta repeated. Theresa's jaw dropped at the words.

"But- we haven't even finished making our clothes!" Theresa gasped.

Jumping up at the same time, they both headed towards the skins, practically ripping them down.

They both started marking the lines for their new clothes, making sure that they were going to be a bit smaller, since they would be shrinking the next day.

Archie, who was still confused at his mate's behaviour, approached the frantic girls.

"Uh, why is it so important for you guys to make clothes? I mean, don't you have a lot of time before turning back into humans?" he asked.

Atlanta reared up on him. "Yes, but tomorrow, we are going to become hybrids, and lose almost all, if not all of our fur that is now covering us!" she spat, still clutching the leather that she had previously been cutting.

Archie ran back to the other males, his tail between his legs.

0o0o0o0

"Jay, stop moving!" Theresa gasped, exasperated. "I need to tie this so that next morning, you don't wake up and surprise us all with your furless body!" she said. Swallowing his pride, Jay stood still while Theresa tied a thin cord around his waist, then tying two drape-like leather strips, one in the front, one in the back, with a hole for his tail.

Beside the couple, Atlanta was doing the same to Archie, his ears down, and tail between his legs, while his mate was trying to tie the cloth around his waist.

Next to the forge, Odie, Neil and Herry where already clothed, and Herry was already back to working on the armour, and a small pile of daggers, as well as random pieces of armour lay scattered on the ground at his feet.

0o0o0o0o

"You sure this is going to fit, Therri?" Atlanta asked doubtfully, holding up a small leather tank top as well as a leather skirt.

Theresa rolled her eyes. "Yes, Atlanta, it's going to fit, just trust me..." she said before rolling up into a ball next to Jay. Yawning, Atlanta curled up next to Archie, who put his arms around her waist, holding her close.

Pulling up one of the many blankets that they had retrieved from the dumpster up to her chin, Atlanta fell asleep next to her friends, and in the arms of the man she loved, as she had done for the past few months...

Though as she started to fall asleep, she couldn't help thinking that she had forgotten something important...

0o0o0o0o0

Sunlight was filtering through the entrance to the den, heating the skin on Atlanta's cheek. Turning her head, she felt shivers run down her spine, which was strange, since she had not felt cold ever since they had all first transformed. Grabbing the hem of one of the many thin white blankets that they had found, she pulled it up closer to her, and snuggled closer to Archie. Frowning, she could tell that something was different.

First of all, Archie wasn't usually this warm, since both their pelts where between them...

Her eyes then flew open with panic, worry, and fear.

Gulping, she lifted the hem of the blanket a little, and looked under.

She was naked.

On the ground beside her, there was long red fur. She had probably shed all of it last night. Glancing beside her, she could see Theresa, who was still asleep, but looked as if she was cold, since she too had grabbed the edge of the blanket and was holding it close.

Behind her, Archie was still holding her close, one of his arms around her waist, though thankfully over the blanket. His arm was now covered in skin instead of fur.

Looking down at her hand, Atlanta saw that she still had her claws, which was very good. Using a claw, she silently ripped the blanket in two, one half to cover her, and one for Theresa.

Grabbing the blanket securely around her, like a toga, she stood up, careful not to bump her head on the low ceiling, and tried poking Theresa awake.

"Therri," she whispered, poking her friend in the side.

"Therri, wake up," Atlanta said, while trying to keep her makeshift robe around her, especially with five guys all around her.

Theresa's eyes then fluttered open. "Atlanta? What is it?" she said as she tried to get up and throw the blanket off her. Atlanta quickly grabbed her hand.

"Trust me, Theresa; you don't want to take that blanket off..." Atlanta said, keeping a firm hold on her friend's hand.

Theresa looked at her confusedly.

"Why not?" she asked.

"We transformed during the night...basically, the fur that was covering us, well, let's just say it's not anymore..."

Theresa's eyes opened in shock and horror. Quick as a whip, she tied her half of the blanket around her, and grabbed the leather clothes that were strewn on the floor.

There was no way they were getting changed in the den...

0o0o0o0o0o

Once the two where outside, they quickly hid behind the trees and changed.

Theresa was the first to finish. She had on a leather tank top as well as a leather mini skirt.

"Atlanta, are you changed?" Theresa called to her friend.

As a response, Atlanta came out of her hiding place, her wolf-ears down, and her tail lashing.

"I-don't-want-to-wear-a-skirt..." she said, baring her fangs.

Just then, the boys came out of the den, Jay in the lead, Archie behind him, and followed by Neil, Herry, and then Odie.

Archie's jaw dropped when he saw Atlanta in a skirt. Looking over to Theresa, he asked, "How in the world did you get her in that?"

Theresa grinned. "Nothing else could have covered, especially with a tail..."

Jay walked over to his mate, taking her in his arms.

Suddenly, Theresa went rigid.

_Buildings in flames, people running, women screaming and children crying. The earth started to shake, and out of the ground, a large pillar of rock came out, on the rock, __Cronus__ was laughing __hysterically__, his black armour reflecting the sunset._

Coming back to her senses, she quickly explained what she had seen to her friends.

"I think he is going to attack in about a week..." she finished.

Jay nodded. "We should have enough time to finish making our armour and weapons, then..."

A sudden noise made them all turn around at the same time, facing the shadows that had just appeared on the verge of the clearing.

"Hello, heroes..." a familiar voice said. "We have come to equip you for the great battle that is coming..." Hera said as she stepped out of the shadows, followed by Artemis, Ares, Persephone, Hercules, Hermes and Aphrodite. As well as Athena and Hephaestus.

The seven tutors each had a package in their arms, wrapped in red velvet.

"This," Artemis said. "Is your armour and weapons...your ancestors wore it before you, and they have asked us to give it to you to help you in your mission..."


	9. Swords and spears

Yay, two chapters in one day! also, this story is almost at a close, with maybe two or three chapters left...then I will continue with _an unforseen event_...also, this chapter has a lot of description, and not much talking...

Don't forget to review!

disclaimer: Nope, don't ask for a question that you already know the answer to...

* * *

"Our...our ancestors are giving us their weapons?" Atlanta gasped.

The gods and goddesses smiled, and walked forward, handing them the packages.

Hera handed Jay her package.

"Your ancestor was very brave, Jay...with these items, he accomplished his mission, just as you will accomplish yours..." the queen of the gods said, handing her pupil what she was holding.

Jay quickly set the package on the floor, and gingerly lifted the velvet protecting the armour.

When he saw what was inside, he involuntarily let out a gasp.

A rounded bronze shield met his eyes. As well as a long, elegantly curved sword. In the sword's pommel, there was a round brown zircon. There were also two shin guards, a breastplate, two forearm guards, two sandals, and a leather-like toga to go underneath. There was also a leather sheath to keep the sword in, and a leather belt to hook it on. A bronze helmet was also included, with a large Mohawk on the top, to show that he was leader. Lastly, there was a retractable javelin, just like his old one. Along the sheath, there were brown zircon stones.

Putting it all on, Jay found that it fit perfectly. Running his hand on the thin, sharp blade of his new sword, Jay could almost see his ancestor fighting in these same garments.

Ares then approached Archie, handing him his heirloom.

"Achilles used this armour well, Archie, and I'm sure that you will, too..." the god said.

Inside, the young warrior found a large rectangle bronze shield, edged with silver. He also had a long, straight sword, with a round amethyst in the pommel.

Like Jay, he had two shin guards, sandals, and two arm guards, as well as a breastplate, leather toga, a sheath with amethyst going through the center, and a leather belt, but he also found three ninja stars, like his, except with amethysts embedded in their center, as well as his old Hephaestus whip. There was also a gold ankle brace, just like his old one.

Like Jay, Archie's armour fit perfectly...even having a hole for his tail.

Next was Atlanta, with Artemis approaching her.

"I was very good friends with Atalanta, and you remind me very much of her, Atlanta...this armour will come in very useful, trust me..." the goddess said.

Opening the package, Atlanta found a silver oval shield, with a light green toga, a silver breastplate, as well as silver shin guards, sandals, arm guards, and a short sword, with a ruby in the pommel. A leather belt and a sheath where found also, as well as an oak bow, and a quiver-full of arrows, the deadly tips laden with iron points.

Stringing the bow, Atlanta found that it was superbly balanced, and, like the others, the armour fit perfectly.

Hermes then approached Odie.

"Odysseus was a very intelligent and crafty man, but also a very good warrior...Even though you might not think so, Odie, you are a great warrior, too..." the messenger said.

A great mass of bronze, met Odie's eyes. A large square bronze shield, as well as a long spear, a medium length sword, two bronze sandals, shin guards, and arm guards, as well as a helmet, were in the package. In the pommel of the sword, a black star sapphire was imbedded. He also found a black toga, a leather belt, and a sheath with chips of obsidian in it.

Sliding the armour on, he was marvelled at how light it felt, and how well it fit.

Hercules approached Herry, handing him the package.

"Herry, you are my many times descended grand-child, and yet you have my strength...use these weapons well..." Hercules said.

Inside, Herry found a bronze breastplate, as well as a wooden club, and a short dagger, imbedded with a triangular topaz in the hilt. He also found a dark brown toga, a leather belt, sandals, shin guards, arm guards, and a rectangular shield. A sheath for the dagger was already attached to the bealt, and dark brown topazes ran the length of the sheath. He also found the lion skin that Hercules had worn before him.

Putting it all on, the lion skin slung over his shoulder, cascading down to his knees, Herry looked like the mighty Hercules himself.

Next was Theresa, with Persephone handing her her package.

"Theresa, not only are you a fighter, but you are also a clairvoyant... use those talents in your last stand against my grand-father..." the beautiful blonde said.

Taking the package, Theresa found a large oval gold shield, as well as a long spear, a long curved sword, with a teardrop of amber in the hilt, a leather belt, a leather sheath with a strip of amber going down the center, a gold breastplate, gold shin guards and arm guards, sandals, and a white toga, as well as wooden nun-chucks, and a little golden barrette to keep her hair up from going into her eyes.

Not surprisingly, the armour fit her perfectly.

Aphrodite then approached Neil, the last hero.

"Narcissus was a beautiful creature, and so are you, Neil..." she said.

Opening the red velvet package, Neil found a lozenge-shaped gold shield, bordered with silver. A gold breastplate, shin guards, arm guards, as well as a long, thin sword with a oval yellow zircon in the hilt, a light yellow toga, as well as a leather belt, with a leather sheath with beautiful delicate designs on it.

As with all the others, everything fit perfectly.

Walking over to stand beside his friends, the other gods looked at them.

"You all look as if you have just jumped out of the classical era..." Hera said, an odd twinkle in her eye.

Twirling one of his new ninja stars in his hand, Archie said, "With all this new equipment, we should have no trouble beating Cronus!"

At the mention of her father, Hera perked up.

"Yes, you should be able to beat him now..." she said. "But we did not just come here to give you your weapons, we also came to tell you when he will attack, and how your new skills will be able to help..."

Athena stepped forward.

"Since you are part wolf, you will be able to see and hear better, especially in the dark. You will also have increased strength, agility and stamina...your tail can help you for balance, and your claws and teeth can be used as a last resort..." pausing to think if she forgot something, she cocked her head to the side. "Yep, that's about it..."

Herry then stepped forward.

"So, basically, we built a forge and collected metal for nothing?" he said, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Well, yeah, pretty much..." Hermes said, floating around with his flying sandals.

Sitting down, Herry crossed his arms and pouted.

Seeing this, Atlanta and Theresa started giggling, holding onto each other for support.

Turning to see what their mates where laughing at, Jay and Archie frowned.

"When is Cronus going to attack?" Odie piped up from the back of the group.

"He should start his attack in about two or three days, though I think that it will be in two." Hermes answered.

Jay nodded.

"So," he said. "This is our last chance to beat Cronus, then?"

The gods nodded.

Tightening her arm guard, a bitter smile etched itself on Atlanta's face.

"Our last battle..."She said.

Walking up to her, Archie held her close.

"Our last stand..." he said, his voice low, while the others all nodded in agreement, clutching their weapons tighter, ready for the oncoming battle that would decide of the fate of the world...


	10. The last stand

Alright, so this is the last installement of the series...I hope you like it, since I gave a lot of though to how it should end, and I'm hoping that you guys will aprove...

happy reading:p

P.s: the autor's note at the end is very important, so don't forget to read it after!

* * *

The sun was setting on New Olympia Lake, making the water turn blood red. The trees were swaying in the light breeze, and the birds where chirping their night chorus.

In a large, bushy oak tree, seven heavily armoured teenagers where sitting on the branches, their legs dangling down on one side, their tails on the other.

"You sure this is the place?" Archie asked Theresa irritably.

Theresa rolled her eyes. "Yes, Archie, for the tenth time, I'm sure..."'

On a lower branch, Odie was leaning on Herry, half asleep. Looking down at them, Atlanta smiled.

Lifting her head to look towards the lake, something caught her attention. Well, more like something _missing_ caught her attention.

"Guys," she said, trying to catch everyone's attention. Six pairs of eyes turned to look at her, one forest green, one stormy blue, one light blue, two light brown, and one dark brown.

"What is it, Lannie?" Archie asked, jumping from his branch onto Atlanta's.

"What do you hear?" she asked, her finger held up to show that they had to be quiet, and a frown on her face.

"Uh, nothing..." Herry said. Atlanta frowned even more.

"Exactly..." she said, her voice low and worried.

Just then, the ground started shaking, making the tree that they were in swing, causing them to hold on tighter, digging their claws in the bark.

In front of them, the concrete was starting to crack as large gashes appeared. Suddenly, a large, black marble pedestal burst out of the ground, and on the pedestal, a man in black armour stood, laughing maniacally. From the hole in front of the man, three giants stepped out of the hole.

"Cronus..." Jay snarled under his breath, while he slipped his sword out of its sheath.

O0o0o0o0o

"So, what's the plan?" Archie asked, keeping his voice low so that Cronus wouldn't hear him.

"There is no plan, just go and try to get to Cronus...kill him if you can..." Jay whisperd back.

The others all nodded.

Before the others could all jump down from the tree, Atlanta took four arrows, strung them, aimed and then shot, aiming for Cronus', and the three giants.

Hearing the whistling sound, the god turned around just in time to see the arrow coming straight at him.

Jumping off the pedestal in time, he landed on his feet, while his three henchmen, who were too slow, fell to the ground, an arrow embedded in each forehead.

"Who dares shoot at me?" Cronus said, glaring at his surroundings.

Jumping down from the tree, the seven heroes all stood up straight, their weapons glinting in the light of the sun.

"Guess who, Cronus..." Atlanta called, twirling her short sword in her hand.

Cronus's eyes shot open.

"_YOU_?" He hissed. "How are you seven still alive? I thought that trying to survive in the wilderness would eventually kill you..." he snarled, taking a step back, and making his scythes appear.

"Guess we're harder to kill than even you thought..." Archie snarled back.

Lunging at the god of time, Herry swung his club down, hitting the god on the side.

Stumbling, Cronus tried to regain his footing, but was quickly pushed to the ground by Jay. Lifting his long sword to Cronus's neck, he pressed the blade closer to the god's skin, drawing blood.

"This is it, Cronus...you have caused too much pain and suffering to be able to live..." Jay said.

Cronus just smiled smugly.

"You talk too much for your own good, Jay..." kicking Jay between his legs, Cronus quickly rolled over and jumped to his feet.

Holding his hurt pride, Jay fell to the floor, moaning in pain.

Standing up, Cronus lifted his sword over Jay's head, ready to deliver the death blow.

"Hey, ugly!" Theresa called.

Turning around, Cronus saw a gigantic boulder coming his way. Unable to dive out of the way in time, the boulder struck its target, sending the god flying into the lake.

Running to their fallen comrade, the six other heroes helped Jay up to his feet.

Shaking his head to clear the fuzziness in it, Jay used Theresa as support.

"Is he...is he dead?" Atlanta asked tentatively, gripping her bow tighter, an arrow ready to be shot.

Concentrating, Theresa tried to see if she could sense Cronus.

"No, I can still sense him..." she said, frowning. "He's just biding his time, probably recuperating..."

The others all nodded, forming a circle, their backs facing each other, so that they could see all around them.

Suddenly, a rock flew out of nowhere, and hit Archie in the stomach. Flying to the ground, Atlanta raced to his side.

"Archie!" she cried.

Moaning in pain, Archie stroked Atlanta's head. "Don't worry, Lannie, I'll be fine...just, help me up, would you?"

Nodding, Atlanta pulled on Archie's extended hand, helping him up.

Walking back to the others, they saw that they all had their weapons out, ready to defend themselves.

Cronus then appeared, jumping up high above the water, both his scythes glinting in his hands.

Laughing maniacally once more, he landed smoothly on the concrete.

"So," he said. "This is the day you die, _Heroes_," He sneered.

Lifting his palm, he sent a ball of fire flying towards them.

Jumping in front of it, Theresa extended her own palms and braced herself. Sending out a blast of wind, she made the fireball fly back towards the god of time, whose eyes opened in surprise before being hit with the flying inferno.

Screaming as his armour melted on him, he frantically tried to rip the melting metal from his skin.

Running towards the water, he jumped in, a cloud of steam erupting from where he had just sunk. Lifting himself up, Cronus looked at himself. The metal was now welded to his skin, and he would not be able to take it off.

Turning towards the heroes, his eyes glowed red.

Throwing caution to the wind, he lunged at them, slicing the air with his scythes.

The heroes quickly dodged him, but not before he made a long cut on Neil's leg. Luckily, it was shallow, and wouldn't scar.

"This is the day you die, Cronus!" Jay screamed as he took his extendable javelin, and threw it so that it pierced through Cronus, entering his back and exiting his stomach.

"You have caused enough pain for a number of millennia!" Archie yelled, hurling one of his ninja stars at the god, and piercing his leg.

Howling in pain, Cronus tried vainly to attack Odie, but the descendant of Odysseus nimbly jumped out of the way.

"This is the day you die, Cronus..." Odie said, throwing his sword at the god, and piercing his arm.

"The prophecy stated that we would beat you..." Theresa cried, hurtling her spear at the god, and piercing his other arm, pining it to his body.

Screeching in pain, the god dropped his scythes.

"You made me mess up my hair too many times..." Neil said calmly, before throwing his small dager with precision, piercing Cronus's shoulder.

"You almost killed my best friend..." Herry screeched, hurtling his sword, and piercing Cronus through the stomach, below where Jay had pieced him.

The force of his attack sent Cronus flying, and the javelin and sword dug deep into the bark of the great oak tree, pinning Cronus and making him more vulnerable than he had ever been.

Smirking, Cronus raised his head.

"There is but one way for a mortal to kill a titan completely..." he said, blood dripping from his mouth.

Theresa smirked.

"And I know how..."

Gathering her friends together, she said, "To kill a god, there have to be seven mortals, and each mortal has to give some energy to a weapon that has to be shot by a young maiden."

They all looked at Atlanta, who nodded her agreement.

"So, "Archie said, turning his attention back to Theresa, her long orange hair tied back and blowing in the wind from the water.

"How do we pour our energies?" Theresa smirked again.

"Close your eyes and I'll take care of that for you.

Closing her eyes, she imagined each of her friends in her mind. In her mind's eye, she pictured each of their auras, and willed them to let her have a strand of that energy.

Once she had all of the energies, including her own, she then took one of Atlanta's arrows, and attached the energy to the arrow.

"There," she finally said.

Opening their eyes, all of the heroes felt slightly more tired.

Handing the arrow over to Atlanta, the hunter took it, and slowly strung it, aiming for Cronus's head.

The arrow soared gracefully towards the god, with seven different coloured energies streaking behind it.

Jay's red energy, containing the courage, confidence and loyalty of their leader, Theresa's pink energy, containing her love, beauty and caring, Herry's brown energy, containing his stability, reassuring, and reliability, Atlanta's light green energy, containing her cheerfulness, enthusiasm, and love of nature, Archie's deep blue energy, containing his loyalty, honorability, and reliability, Neil's yellowish-gold energy, containing his attention-seeking nature, and yet also his loyalty, passion and well-being, and Odie's orange energy, containing his intelligence and seriousness.

All seven colours swirled around the arrow, faster and faster, until it became white, the colour of purity, newness, and cleanliness.

The arrow kept shining as it hit Cronus straight on, embedding itself into his forehead.

The colors, like a fast-acting poison, entered Cronus's bloodstream, cleansing all of the blackness that was inside.

Screaming, Cronus looked at the young heroes.

"I might be dying," he said as his body started to glow, shafts of pure white light erupting from his wounds.

"But I won't go without taking one of you with me!" he screamed, throwing one of his scythes with his one good arm. The blade hurtled through the air, and hit one of the heroes.

Atlanta screamed as the blade hit her dead-on, piercing her heart.

As the hunter screamed, so did Cronus, as the light took over. A great, soundless explosion occurred, with white light blasting throughout the city, cleansing it.

The god of time was dead.

"No, ATLANTA!" Archie yelled as he dived to catch his beloved from hitting the ground, catching her just in time.

"She's dead! No, please, come back, Atlanta, I love you, you can't die on my, don't you dare!" the warrior screamed to the heavens, as his other five friends came rushing up to him.

* * *

Oh no, Atlanta's dead...or is she?

I was just kidding, one more chapter to go...don't kill me! ducks as rotten fruit is thrown at her


	11. Seperate! Anew! Relive!

Gotcha! Hihi, just kidding, one more chapter to go after this, I just wanted to scare you guys a little ;p

-holds up umbrella to protect her from flying fruit.-

disclaimer: for the last time,i DO NOT OWN!!!!!-sniff-

* * *

"ATLANTA!!!" Archie screamed again, causing the birds perching on the trees to fly away. 

"Archie," Theresa said calmly, yet urgently. "Do you really love Atlanta?"

Archie looked at his friend, his eyes red and tears streaming down his face.

"Yes, I love her more than anything!" he said. "I would give my life for her..." he said as he looked at her serene face, and started stroking her red hair.

"How about half a life, Archie?" Theresa asked. Archie perked up at this.

"What do you mean, half a life?" he asked, trying not to hope too much, but unable to keep the hope out of his voice.

Theresa quickly said, "It is possible to share your life, but only with your soul mate. Basically, you will be sharing your life with hers... if one of you dies, so will the other, if one of you is gravely hurt, the other will feel pain as well...if ever one of you feel a strong emotion, the other will feel it as well, and you will always know of each other's whereabouts..."

Archie nodded. "How can you tell if we are soul mates?"

Theresa closed her eyes, and put a hand on Archie's forehead.

"Αφήστε την αυγή της ημέρας και του οδηγού me...sh αστεριών πρωινού ow εγώ που είμαι ο ανθρώπινος σύντροφος ψυχής, η γυναίκα ότι θα περάσει το υπόλοιπο της ζωής του με, η γυναίκα ότι θα έδινε τη ζωή του για, και την κακία versa...sh ow εγώ…" she said, her lips barely moving as she muttered the incantation.

Beside him, on Atlanta's forehead, a shining symbol had appeared, shining in a pure white light, while on Archie's palm, the same symbol shined.

Archie looked up at Theresa, silently telling her that he was willing to give Atlanta his half of a life.

Theresa closed her eyes again, this time holding onto both of their shoulders, Atlanta's left and Archie's right. "This is going to hurt..." she told him.

Archie nodded once more, accepting the pain that was going to come.

"Αυτά τα δύο οντα αγαπούν το ένα το άλλο, και όμως μια ζωή πηγαίνουν σχεδόν… χωρίζει τη μια και μετατρέπεται σε δύο, μοιράζεται τη μια ζωή που είχε το ήξερε μιά φορά, και κάνει… εκ νέου..."

Theresa's palms started to glow purple, and the sky was clouding over, thunderbolts lighting up the sky in the distance. On the lake, the waves were crashing on the shore, and trees where bending over in the gale force winds.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open, and her hair started flowing around wildly, lashing about in a cold wind.

The others all cringed. They knew that Theresa was very powerful, but they never expected this from her...

"ΧΩΡΙΣΤΟΣ! ΕΚ ΝΕΟΥ! ΞΑΝΑΖΉΣΤΕ!" she screamed.

As Theresa said the incantation, Archie felt as if he was being ripped in two. The pain was almost unbearable, but he knew that it would be worth it to see Atlanta alive once again...

Suddenly, Archie's heart stopped beating, and a white light escaped from Archie's mouth, floating up, and resting itself in the air, between himself and Atlanta. Before his very eyes, the light shimmered, and ripped itself into two, then started descending, one going down Archie's throat, while the other went down Atlanta's.

At the same time, they drew their first breaths, welcoming the air in their lungs as their hearts started re-beating in tune to each others.

Theresa smiled weakly.

"It worked..." she whispered, before collapsing.

Jay, seeing that she was drained from the spell, caught her just in time.

While Archie and Atlanta looked at this, they both felt a searing pain on a shoulder, Atlanta's left, and Archie's right.

Moving the sleeve of his midnight blue toga, Archie saw that he now had a tattoo on his shoulder. It was the same sign that had appeared on Atlanta's forehead, and on his palm.

While Atlanta looked at her own shoulder, she saw the sign, though to her it was meaningless, since she was unconscious when the spell had been worked.

Before she could ask Archie what had happened, she felt arms wrap around her, and was pulled into Archie's embrace.

"Don't _ever_ to that to me again..." he whispered hoarsely into her ear, while tears ran down the length of his check and dripped onto her back.

"Don't ever do what again?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Don't ever die on me again, or I swear to the gods, I'll kill you..." he said jokingly, while still crying.

Suddenly, Atlanta's eyes flew open as flashback after flashback was playing itself behind her eyes.

_Shooting __Cronus__, then one of his scythed heading for her, her unable to escape in time, the cold blade piercing her heart...Archie catching her before she fell to the ground, then stepping out of her body, watching her friends around her body.__ Then, Theresa casting a spell, a light appearing on her forehead, __then, Theresa talking about separating Archie's life into two, to let her live...a storm billowing, and then, she was pulled back into her body, breathing again..._

"You-you gave me your life!" she gasped, looking into his stormy blue eyes. Archie nodded.

"Atlanta, I love you more than anything on this planet...even, I love you more than anything in the whole universe! I want to marry you, and then raise a family with you...I want to go to bed every night with you in my arms, and wake up every morning to see your beautiful face...I want to grow old with you by my side, and I don't want to live one day without you, for fear of losing you somewhere in the Elysian fields..."

Tears where running down her cheeks as she cried into Archie's arms.

Behind them, Jay was holding Theresa, and she was crying into his arms, after he had given her a similar speech.

"Let's go home..." Herry said, helping Neil stand up with one arm, and Odie with the other.

Archie held Atlanta in his arms, carrying her bridal style, while Jay did the same with an exhausted Theresa.

As they set off for the brownstone, the sun had finally set, and the moon was now shining its bright white light over the tired heroes, while the North Star guided them home.

* * *

Alrighty, because i felt bad about having some greek writing, I decided to put what they mean down here, in case you can't read greek... 

**first spell:** let the dawn of day and the morning star guide me...show me who is this man's soulmate, the woman that he will spend the rest of his life with, the woman that he would give his life for, and vice versa...show me...

**second spell:** these two beings love each other, and yet one life is almost gone...seperate one and turn into two, share the life that he had once knew, and make it anew...

**third spell: **SEPERATE! ANEW! RELIVE!


	12. Epilogue

So, this is the last installement of my story...it was great fun writting it, and I am happy to announce that there will most probably be a sequel!

It might take some time for me to start it, though, since i will be working on _an unforseen event_ next, and then i will finish up the _finding of the pendants_...

happy reading!

p.s, this chapter is really really short, so don't kill me please!

* * *

"How much time left?" Atlanta asked impatiently, crossing her arms on her chest and pouting. Laughing, Archie put his arm around her, drawing her close and kissing her on the cheek.

"Soon, Lannie...In exactly ten minutes, if you want to be precise..." he said, laughter in his voice.

The seven heroes where back in the brownstone living room, waiting for the final transformation. Since they had been unable to witness the last three transformations, and where curious to know what happened, they decided to stay up late, and see what it was like.

Starring at the clock, Atlanta was thoroughly bored out of her skull. Leaning next to Archie, her wolf tail lashed impatiently, while her ears where down.

Theresa then perked up.

"Two minutes..." she said excitedly.

With all eyes on the clock, the heroes started the silent countdown.

When the clock struck midnight, just like an old cliché, they began to feel different.

Warmth was seeping through their bodies, starting at the feet and working its way up.

Following the heat, a glimmering white light followed, weaving itself around their bodies. When the light reached a tail, the tail would shrink, the fur falling and the bane retreating back to join the back bone.

As Atlanta looked at her hands, she saw her claws retract, and become their usually pink colour, instead of black.

Rushing to the nearest mirror, Atlanta saw that her teeth where shrinking, as were her ears.

Turning around to face her friends, she saw that all of them were starring in wonder at themselves.

They had not been in their birth-form in four months.

After saying various good-nights, the heroes decided to go to bed.

Once in her room, Atlanta turned around to look at her tattoo yet again, the token of Archie's love for her. It looked almost like a birds head, but she could not decide what it most resembled.

slipping under the covers, she heard Archie say,

_Good night, my love..._

Of course, he didn't say it out loud, but ever since he had saved her by giving her half of his life, they had found that they could telepathically speak to one another.

_Good night to you too, Arch..._She answered back, snuggling into her covers.

Even though they had had to struggle to survive when they where wolves, Atlanta was thankful for it, in a strange way, since it had brought her and Archie closer together.

_I heard that, __Lannie_...Archie said. Atlanta smiled.

Nothing could be kept from one another now, though they wouldn't want to, anyhow.

The prophecy was complete, Archie loved her, and they now shared a life...

Could it get any better than this? Atlanta thought as she slipped into sleep.

In the room next to hers, Archie had been reading her thoughts, and as he twirled the engagement ring in his fingers, he thought,

_Yes, __Lannie__, it can..._

Opposite the hall, Theresa was drifting off to sleep, with Jay watching her.

Though unknowst to the couple, a small child was growing steadily stronger in Theresa's womb...a child that had been fathered one month ago...


End file.
